Memories
by kungfookelly
Summary: Alex only wishes her death and to forget everything. And when she goes to Xaviers school it only gets worse. When she realizes she is falling for Remy LeBeau, her past leads her to try and take her life again. Kind of Dark and morbid, but it gets better o


Ok, So I've wanted to write an X-men story for like forever. I just started this like an hour ago and its been im my head for a long time. So you know I don't own X-men, just my characters (duh). I guess this is a preview for a story that I could write, it would be OC and Remy… cause I loooove him. Sorry Rouge, you can keep bobby for this… lol…

----

"But Dad, I don't want to leave…"

"I know but it's for your own good. I'll write and send you emails, and we can talk every day if you want."

"But…"

The rain poured down hard as father and daughter waited for a flight, one that would take her far away. She was reluctant, and scared. And he was also scared. But they both new that she needed to go; it was so important for her to learn more about herself. But that wouldn't change the fear, or the sadness of her departure.

Tears filled her eyes as she said goodbye to her father, her only support.

"I love you daddy, I'll call you as soon as I get there."

The fear wouldn't leave her mind. Distress and sadness swept throughout her whole body. It seamed like she paled to black and white, compared to everyone else around her.

The tears didn't stop, not until she found herself on a plane to a place she had never been, alone. Even then, they didn't stop until she was sleep.

------

"…You're a what?"

"Mom… I…I'm…a…"

"YOU ARE A FREAKING MUTANT!" Her mother cried out, full of rage and disappointment.

Her mother continued to ramble to herself.

"Oh great, not only is she a freak, now she has some crazy mutation to go along with it!"

"Mom…I'm…sorry…"

The girl said drooping her head, tears streaming down her cheeks…

"No, it's not your fault Alex. No one could have known. We still love you. And I'm going to do whatever it is I can to help you."

"Help her? You can't do anything! Neither can I! We don't even know what she'll do now with this 'power' of hers!"

"Anne! Don't say that! She's your daughter!"

"She's a mutant!"

------

'Please return to your seats, and fasten you seatbelt, we hope you have enjoyed your flight with us today.'

Alex jostled as the other passengers around her began to sit down. The flight had been long; too long for her. All she could do was sleep, and have nightmares. She cursed her good memory; if there was one thing she wanted to lose, it was her memory. That was what got her into the whole mess. A _Mutation_. She cringed at the thought.

"Whatever, it's too late now. There's New York."

As the plane landed she prepared herself for her new life. _I've never been out of California, now I'm about as far away from it as I'll ever be… I miss you Dad…Tigg…_

Tears came to her eyes as she thought of them…

"I have to stop, I hate crying in front of strange people." She mumbled to herself.

She got ready to get off the plane, grabbing her bag and pillow, holding them tight.

------

" Yeah Scott, her plane just landed. Ok, I'll be there soon."

Beep.

A woman dressed in slacks slid her phone into her pocket, eyeing passengers as they got off the plane…

_The professor said that she should be easy to spot; the only 20 year old with hair down to her ankles… ahh there she is!_

The woman walked towards Alex, who wore what seemed to be an 'elegant gothic' dress. It was long sleeved, and it had a high collar buttoned all the way up. The dress itself made intricate patters all the way to the floor, where you could barely make out the bottoms of what had to be platform shoes. Black satin and velvet and lace enveloped her form.

She looks like she's in morning. Jean thought.

"Hello, I'm Jean Grey, we talked on the phone a few days ago." She said holding out her hand, smiling.

"uhhh… hi. I'm Alex, but you already new that." She was reluctant to return the handshake, but her laced gloves made their way to Jean's.

"How was your flight?"

"Well, I slept the whole time, so I guess it was ok."

_She's lying; she's not ok._

"Well that's good, I hope you wont mind another long ride; the schools still quite a drive from here. The professor wanted to be here, but we were having some troubles at the school. Shall we go?"

Alex nodded in reply, and they made their way to the baggage claim to get her things. Then to a car, to drive to her new home.

Alex fell asleep as soon as the car turned on, nightmares invading her dreams.

Memories.

------

I_ see you found her all right._

_Yeah professor, but I'm worried about her._

_I understand Jean; as soon as you get here we'll talk to her._

_Professor… what can she do exactly…_

_Hehe… Well she has a power similar to yours and mine, telepathy. Only she has to touch a person in order for it to work, and she only has the ability to lock into a person's memory._

_I see. So that's why she didn't want to shake my hand…_

_Yes, now from talking to her father I learnt that she has a very destructive nature._

_…Professor?_

_Self-mutilation, I'm not exactly sure how, but it appears that she can reform her body structure by a memory._

_I think I understand…_

_Yes, I couldn't find out too much about her because her mind is so full with memories of people. She must feel so lost and alone._

_Yeah, I sensed that about her; she's so sad. It's like she has no will to live._

_Yes, well hopefully, we can give her something to live for…_

_------_

Alex was astonished to see the school for the first time. She never new a school could be that big.

"Are you sure this is a school?" She made a light sarcastic remark.

"Yes I'm sure."

Alex gave a weak smile to Jean. Then gathering her things she got out of the car.

-----------

Oooooooooook! That's all for now. You see this story is really making me sad cause I have to think of how exactly, "Tigg" dies. That is alex's boyfriend and like love of life. I loosely base he and my boyfriend on each other. It totally made me cry when I thought of what im making my character go through, I would hate to be her… so yeah, im a sap. But if I get some R&R saying to keep going, I will. I probably will anyways.. in my head that is…. Ok BYE

I love you Meagan, you inspire me!


End file.
